


Paul's Last Journey

by Daegaer



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: 1st Century CE, Acts of the Apostles, Boats and Ships, Drabble, Gen, Roman era, Shipwrecks, journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul must get to his destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul's Last Journey

It was difficult to make himself heard over the wind. 

"Centurion! _Centurion!_ "

"Be silent!" the centurion said, pulling Paul aside. "I'm busy."

"The sailors," Paul said. "They're abandoning ship! They're not letting down the anchors, they're letting down their _lifeboat_."

The centurion didn't wait for the end of the sentence. At his direction, soldiers sprinted down the deck, the ship's fire-axes in their hands. The sailors fought, but the ropes were cut and the boat swirled away.

"You'll get us _all_ to land," the centurion said grimly.

"Yes. I must get to Rome," Paul said.

The Romans looked aside, shame-faced.


End file.
